Passion Healing Scars
by silfursvik
Summary: Bella goes over to the Cullens to find that Edward and family have gone hunting, except for Jasper. Bella stays to wait for Edward, but things get very hot very fast between her and the sexy loner Jasper. ONE-SHOT


**Read the bottom.**

**ENJOY!**

My truck sputtered to a stop in front of the Cullen's beautiful house. I shut it off, got out, and started walking up to the front steps. It was starting to drizzle now—surprise, surprise, who knew it would rain in Forks. Just as I reached the first stone step, the door opened to me.

I smiled, but it wavered slightly as I saw the shaggy-headed blonde vampire standing there. He stepped out, giving me a nod of greeting, his dark lips molding into a tiny polite smile.

"Bella," Jasper drawled. Before I good greet him back, he said, "I'm sorry to say your trip here is a bit wasted, Edward isn't here at the moment. No one is, they all went hunting about an hour ago." His deep voice was thick with his southern accent.

"Oh," I smartly responded, putting my hands in my jacket pockets.

"I don't want to tell you when they'll be back, that's a hard thing to guess."

I wondered why Jasper didn't go with the rest of his family, with all of his family regularly telling me about his poor control I would have believed he'd go hunting the most frequent. But then I realized his eyes were a gorgeous warm gold color, very deep and very light.

I pouted, thinking about what he told me. My trip did seem wasted now that he said it, and I didn't want to go back home. Edward never took so long going hunting, always in a rush to get back to me, so how long could he really be gone for? Anyway, if I went back home to where Charlie was over with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater watching "the game", Charlie would just invite me down to watch the entire boring thing with him. By that time, Edward will be over, and I wouldn't want to go downstairs and leave him. If Edward knocked on the door and decided to stay for a while, all hell will break loose between all of them, but especially between him and Billy Black. _No thank you, drama. _

"Well, do you mind if I just stay here till they get back?" I asked Jasper.

I thought that was surprise that took over his expression as he raised an eyebrow, and I expected him to say no. Instead, he said, "Of course. Please, come in." He stepped aside, clearing the entryway for me.

I hesitated at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you sure?"

He smirked and gestured for me to go inside. I thanked him and skipped up the steps, into the house and into the living room where Jasper followed behind me. He was suddenly behind me, helping me remove my jacket. Stunned, I thanked him again, and he draped my jacket over a chair at the dining table.

"I hope I didn't interrupt you doing anything," I said a little nervously, but when I met Jasper's gaze I was overwhelmed with calm.

"Oh, of course not," he said, sighing and turning to walk into the square set-up of couches. "I'm left alone very frequently, save for Esme who likes to do whatever she can around the house. I was only just reading, relaxing. That's a hard thing to do in this family, getting time to relax."

I chuckled, walking after him. He turned and rested his elbows on the couch, putting his chin in his hand and giving me a look that was very serious.

"Yeah, I can imagine," I agreed. "This bunch all put together is very dangerous, and I don't mean that just because you're…vampires." I was still hesitant to say that word—vampires. Edward never liked using that word, so I never really said it. And saying it felt a little strange now.

"Call us whatever you will," he said, "and I'll always say _delirious_." He shrugged simply.

I sighed and dropped onto the couch across from the one he was bent over. I changed the subject, not wanting to get into a discussion with him about vampires. "So, what were you reading?"

"_The Spirit of the Laws, _by Baron de Montesquieu," he said, and nodded to an open book next to me.

I was surprised to see it next to me, for whatever reason. Maybe it was because I was surprised to see that I was sitting now where he had just been sitting. I looked down at the pages, touching them gently. I tried reading the page he was on, but it was no use.

"This is in French," I stupidly pointed out.

He smiled a little, probably realizing also how stupid that was of me to blurt out. "Montesquieu was a French philosopher back in the early eighteenth century."

"No offense, Jasper," I laughed, "but that sounds boring."

He shrugged again. "I have a passion for history, all history. It's all so fascinating to see how everything came to be. Especially for someone like me, I suppose, who has lived so long and seen the world change before their eyes. It's a wondrous thing. I think everyone should like history, because there is such a vastness of it that everyone is sure to find something that suits their interests."

I was surprised by the insightfulness of that. I had never really spoken to Jasper before, I only knew because of his ability to control emotions, he was extremely pleasant to be around. That was certainly true. He was nice to talk to, too.

"I didn't know you spoke French," I said.

He tilted his head slightly to one side, narrowing his eyes a bit. I couldn't feel uncomfortable under his gaze although it should have been highly unsettling. Even though I didn't feel this way, I had to say that he looked completely intimidating this way.

"Vous me confondez, petite," he said.

"Pardon?" I asked in confusion.

"You confuse me, little one," he translated.

"Oh." The my own eyebrows pulled together. "Why is that?"

"I can't understand your feelings, though I feel them perfectly well. You're not afraid of me. You're not even the slightest bit uneasy around me. Not now when you know we're completely alone, when you know how easy I can lose control. Do you know Edward could try to kill me for this? You don't seem to care in the slightest."

"I thought that was all your doing," I muttered, not knowing if that was to myself or him. "I thought you were influencing my emotions to keep me calm."

He shook his head, straightening up. "I promise you, I'm not doing a thing."

I thought about and decided it wasn't as important as he was trying to make it seem. I just shrugged lightly, passing it off. "I know you won't hurt me, Jasper. You have much more control than that."

"You're foolish," he said quietly. "But I do greatly appreciate your confidence in me on that matter. You're the first to trust me like that."

I frowned, very sympathetic for him suddenly. All the Cullens spoke about was family, they were all very family oriented, anything for the family, the family comes first…. It wasn't very family-like for them to be ragging on Jasper all the time for his control.

"Maybe that's why you think your control is so poor," I said softly. "If people say things about you that much, you tend to start to believe them. Don't listen to anyone who talks bad about your control, Jasper. I can only imagine what a difficult thing it is, no simple task for any vampire, so I think you're doing a wonderful job."

Jasper smiled, his brilliant teeth flashing. My heart lurched. _Whoa. _That was a little scary, I had to admit. But I also had to admit that I really didn't give Jasper enough credit for his good looks. He was insanely hot, especially with his stringy hair and height. I watched him as he walked out from behind the couch and sat down on the couch to my left.

"So, we might be alone for a while. Is there anything you would like to do?"

I thought for a second. It was hard to think about anything, I was stuck on the fact that I might be alone with him for a long time. I oddly liked that.

"Nope, nothing comes to mind," I said. "What do you usually do for fun around here?"

"I read, and Emmett loves to challenge me to fights."

I brightened suddenly. "Wow, cool. I'd love to see the two of you fight one time. It sounds interesting. Who wins most of the time?"

"Oh, me," he said smugly. "Darlin', I'm the Major, I never lose a fight."

"Major? Major in what, math?" I joked.

"Youngest Major in the Texas Calvary," he said. "That is, when I was human. My story is very different than the rest of my adopted siblings. Carlisle did not change me. I was in the Civil War, and I was changed by a beautiful young woman named Maria." He cut the story right there, refusing to go any further and concluding before I could ask questions. "She turned out to be nothing but a power-hungry bitch, and not my lover like I thought, and she was destroyed by me and a few others in the Southern Vampire Wars, wars I aided her in to win rights over territory in the south. That's over and done with, now I'm here, enjoying this luxurious time I well deserve for my best years."

To emphasize his point, he faked a tired yawn and propped his feet up on the arm of the couch, crossing his ankles, and laid down, putting his hands back behind his head. A perfect picture of relaxation.

"I'm all for that," I said enthusiastically and mirrored his position. But after a while, I couldn't let him get away with just the lame version of his story. "So, I guess that's how you got all your scars," I inquired.

"Oh, you noticed those," he muttered. "Hideous, aren't they? They're vampire bites. My life was training newborn vampires, which were very wild. My powers helped control them, I could calm them, but…."

"Shit happens," I finished.

He chuckled. "Yes. I fought many newborns in my time, hundreds of them. I was bitten, yes, but as I said, I never lose a fight."

I sat up. "Jasper…I don't think your scars are hideous. You shouldn't either. You should let them be a reminder of how strong you are."

He sat up too, suddenly scowling. "You don't think they're ugly? Alice doesn't like them at all, she's always wishing for some vampire scar-removal miracle cream, some shit like that. Just look at your scar, Bella."

My gaze trailed down to my wrist where I had the crescent shaped scar. It was always a little darker and cooler than the rest of my skin. An everlasting reminder of my near-death by James the vampire. I unconsciously brought my arm closer to me.

"A reminder, Jasper," I said quietly. "I survived. I survive a _vampire attack_. How many people can say that? I think it's something to be proud of, and I would never wish it away."

"But, Bella, it ruins the look of your beautiful skin," he said, so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

I felt my face getting hot, looking up at him through my eyelashes. For nearly a minute, we stared at each other. Very slowly, he moved himself to sit on the very edge of the coach, moving closer to me. His hand moved hesitantly to mine, his cool fingers delicately traced the scar on my wrist.

"Jasper," I breathed before I could stop myself. I don't know why I said his name, I just did. Like I needed to. Maybe because I wanted to hear him say my name again.

Instead of saying my name in return, his hand moved up to my face. The back of his fingers gently brushed my cheek, moving up and down my jaw line. His thumb brushed across my bottom lip. Both of his hands then weaved their way into my hair as he leaned towards me.

I knew exactly what was happening. I knew how bad it was. I knew how wrong it was—how _so completely wrong_. Yet I couldn't make myself stop it. I didn't say no. I didn't move back. I moved _forward_. I mimicked his movement and leaned towards him. I closed my eyes.

I felt his cold, stone lips on mine. His kiss was very passionate, very different then Edward's. Jasper's kiss was urgent and wild, but he was completely in control, and I felt completely safe. And it felt so right! I loved it.

I locked my arms around his neck, bringing myself as close as I could to him. Our bodies molded together, our lips moved in perfect unison. His cool tongue swept across my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter, which I granted him at once. I moaned into his mouth. I could feel a growl rumbling in his chest, which made me shiver with pure pleasure. I could feel myself getting very wet.

He pushed me down underneath him, onto the couch. His hands left my hair to start roaming my body, his fingers tracing down my neck and collarbone with a feather light touch, making me shiver again. His hands explored all my curves until the heat was becoming too great. I could feel his lust dripping from him, rolling out from him in thick waves, hot and heavy. I needed to take my clothes off.

As I started unbuttoning my shirt, he dove down to my neck. I gasped slightly as I felt his cool tongue licking the skin there, all the way from the base of my neck to behind my ear.

"You're so warm," he whispered in my ear, making my face flush. "So soft. You skin is like silk. There isn't a person, human or not, that wouldn't look at you and wonder at how lovely you are."

I slid my shirt off, trying to follow it up by taking off his. We let our clothes fall anywhere. I let my hands roam his perfectly sculpted chest as I kissed him as passionately, as hard, as I possibly could, needy and hungry for him. He chuckled and turned his head down to look at my chest, and I started placing kisses on his neck and along his strong jaw line.

I felt his teeth skim the skin of my neck, and I was not afraid for my life for one second. "I can smell your arousal," he said, only making me damper. _God, what a voice!_

"Do something about it," I challenged, starting to remove my jeans as he did the same with his.

Smirking, he began caressing and squeezing my breasts through my sheer lace black bra. I made soft noises of pleasure, feeling my nipples becoming hard. I was grateful when the bra came off. I gave a little gasp as he gently rolled the erect nipple between his fingers, hands like ice feeling even more sensational on my flushing skin. He surprised me by taking a nipple in his mouth, massaging the other with his free hand before switching. I was beginning to writhe a little under him.

He spread my knees apart a little, rubbing my labia through the sheer black panties. He chuckled darkly, obviously feeling the wetness through the panties. He removed them. We were both naked now, and looking at him, the only thing I was really thinking was, _"Is he going to fit inside me?"_ The thought was certainly something to be anxious about, but I'd be damned if I was really going to open up my mouth for that and ruin the moment.

Jasper suddenly huffed in frustration, his eyebrows pulling together. "This isn't going to work."

That made the world stop for me, pain shooting through me as I stared at him. He saw my expression, or felt the hurt and confusion, and gave me another smile. He stood up with me suddenly in his arms and in the next second we were in what I guessed was his room, on his bed. I realized that I misinterpreted his words wrong—he only meant that our position on the couch wasn't going to work. Thank God.

His fingers, without any warning, started gently rubbing my swollen clit. My head went back, my eyes closing, and I moaned. It was the most embarrassing noise I ever made, but I didn't care as his fingers worked on me. Unexpectedly, again, he moved his head down between my thighs.

"What—?" I began asking, but he shushed me.

"I just want a taste," he answered softly.

He ran his tongue over my labia, then started on my clit, running the tip of his tongue around its base. My excitement was building quickly. He was barely getting started as I was already making noises, this time letting a hand fall against my mouth to try to quiet the noises.

He stopped, glancing up at me. "None of that," he said. "Don't be embarrassed. I want to hear you moan."

"Jasper," I whined, followed by a sigh and a moan.

He smirked, clearly liking that. "Don't come yet, little one," he warned. "I'm not done with you yet."

He went back to teasing my clit. I was taking little short breaths and making the same small cries, breathless at times. With my arousal growing, the cries became more high-pitched. My toes curled, my hands gripping at the bed sheets so tightly that my knuckles were turning white, and I stared moving against his tongue.

That's when he stopped, leaving me panting for just a few second before I was whining his name again. "Jasper, please…. Jasper, I need you. Now."

I then felt the head of his penis in between me, moving up and down slowly. I was moaning, more frustrated now, at the sensation building up inside me.

"Jasper!" I cried.

"You'll have to beg a little more than that."

Despite myself, a small playful smile pulled on my lips. "Please, Major Jasper, high and ultimate God of War, would you _please_ fuck me? _Now_?"

He growled playfully, his teeth nipping at the skin of my neck. "Now that's more like it."

He entered me slowly, at last, starting out with slow, shallow strokes. He was cold inside me, making me write even more.

"Oh, God!" I cried. I held onto him, feeling the smooth, hard muscles of his arms and the stretching muscles of his perfect back.

I moaned helplessly, feeling like the tension was going to rip me apart from the inside out. I loved it, and hated it. It was completely painless, also.

He started speeding up, making me take his full length eventually, making me take it harder. I let one of my hands travel down to my clit, rubbing it as he trust in and out of me. I loved the noises he made, as well. At least I knew it was good for him, too.

I screamed out his name as I came, shuddering, so intense that I was blinded by a white light, clenching around him. He came just a few seconds after me, crying out my name and exploding inside me, increasing the pleasure in my own orgasm.

For a few minutes we stayed there with each other, panting, letting the excitement wear off. I had never experienced anything like that before. I never imagined something could feel so good. There wasn't a word strong enough to describe just how amazing it was.

Then, the realization of our actions hit me just as soon as it hit him. We both sat up in a flurry of motion, gasping in unison.

"Alice!" I cried and the same time Jasper moaned, "Edward!"

We both looked at each other. "Edward who?" I asked as Jasper asked, "Alice who?"

Both of our eyes went wide. "Oh my God! I cannot believe what I just fucking did!" We declared in unison. We glared at each other. "What? Are you saying you didn't enjoy it!"

We silenced, staring at each other for another minute.

"I enjoyed it," I said quietly. "Believe me, I enjoyed that greatly."

"I enjoyed it to, Bella," he assured. "You are wonderful."

"That was possibly the greatest time I've ever had, in my entire life."

"You're fucking amazing."

"So are you."

Again we were staring at each other, until I sighed. "Jasper, I don't regret what we just did, and I'm pretty sure I never will. But this cannot change anything between the two of us, or alter anything between Edward and I or Alice and you."

He nodded. "I agree, on every part of that. And—"

"And we can _never_, _ever, _for as long as we both shall live—which will be forever!—tell Edward of Alice or anybody of this day! Is that understood? We are both _dead_ if this gets out to anyone."

"I'm technically already dead, but I understand what you mean."

"Good. And hence forth, we shall _never _even speak of this moment again. Not to ourselves, not even if we're along on the moon. There will be not a word of this written in anyone's secret diary. This _did not happen_."

Again he nodded. "Understood."

I looked into his golden eyes, and the same glorious smirk as always graced his perfect lips. We took each other into an embrace—meaning for the embrace to just be a friendly, "let's forget all of this" hug. Instead, our lips crashed together in another long, passionate kiss, so fiery that it could have set fire to the room, and we wouldn't ever notice. The kiss ended in the sweetest way, in the lightest touches.

It would be our last kiss.

**So, this, my fans, is my apology to you. I have been MIA for a while now, not updating any stories. I've just been so busy, and many hardships have risen in my family life at the moment, but i think about you guys everyday.**

**i really hope you enjoyed this cute and hot little one-shot about Jasper and Bella.**

**So for those of you still with me, PLEASE REVIEW! ! !**


End file.
